


Dangerous Games

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M, Love, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Mulder flirts with Scully in Arcadia and comes dangerously close to crossing a line.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder and Scully pulled up to the gates of the gated community they were about to investigate. They were very big gatey gates. And they were about to investigate. Now say that three times fast, he thought. 

While they were waiting for the gates to open Mulder looked over at Scully in the passenger side and saw that she hadn't put on her wedding ring yet. So he picked up the ring and took her hand. She looked up at him as he did this and he held her gaze as he slid the ring onto her finger. 

He had a silly smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes and smiled back. She could tell he was planning on being very mischievous while they were here. He'd been uncharacteristically exuberant today. Maybe it was because they'd gotten the X files back and he was happy to be out on the road again instead of penned up like a dog. 

Mulder was like that, like some sort of animal, he got very sad when he was kept in one place for too long, or kept on a leash. 

The image of a naked Mulder on a leash flashed through Scully's brain, she swallowed and tried to look out the window to distract herself. But just as her eyes had flitted away from him she felt his hand on her knee, he squeezed it and said "You ready honey?" sarcastically.   
She sighed in slight annoyance and said "As ready as I'll ever be." 

This was going to be difficult, Scully thought. Being in such close proximity but it was also going to be fun. She was looking forward to having some alone time with him. The whole situation with Diana had unsettled her and maybe this would be a break from all those feelings, a chance for them to get back into the swing of working together on the X files. 

She'd missed the cases and she'd missed working with him on them. She was glad that they were back on the X files together maybe they could get back to normal now. Whatever normal is...

\---

Closing the door on all the strange but friendly neighbors, Mulder and Scully breathed a sigh of relief and got to work on the forensics. The first couple of days passed by and were not very eventful except for the fact that Mulder had taken the opportunity to put his hands on her whenever they were in anyone's company. 

She didn't mind it so much, they had to look the part afterall. 

Tonight they were going to attend a dinner party that their neighbor Win Schroeder was hosting. Mulder put his grey suit jacket over a black shirt unbuttoned at the top. He always looked good he didn't have to try that hard. 

He walked past the bedroom that Scully was getting dressed in and knocked on the door, leaning against it.   
"You nearly ready Scully?" 

"It's Laura. And yes I am." 

He pushed the door open and stepped in, fully intending to make some smart remark but his mouth hung open at the sight of her. 

She was wearing a dark blue dress, it was silk- like. It hugged her curves beautifully and exposed parts of her body that Mulder rarely got to see. Her arms, her cleavage, her shoulders, her neck...the dress split down her leg which gave him glimpses of her thigh. He swallowed and tried to compose himself. 

She looked up at him from the mirror and smiled slightly then looked away. 

Mulder felt like he should say something about how beautiful she looked. But he just stood there with his mouth slightly agape drinking in the sight of her. 

"Mulder, could you um...help me out.?" 

"Huh?" 

"Could you zip me up? I can't reach." 

He almost forgot how to walk. But somehow he managed to get to her. He may have stopped a little bit too close to her and she was nudged forward slightly by his chest. He put his hands on her waist to steady her and she held her hair back with one hand so that he could zip her up. 

She was half zipped and he zipped her up slowly the rest of the way, trying to savour the touch of her bare skin against his hands. He really wanted to be zipping her down if he was being honest with himself. 

When he was done he let out a deep sigh and caught her eye in the mirror in front of them. He opened his mouth to tell her she looked beautiful, or amazing but there were really no words that would do her justice. 

Plus the look in her eye was making it hard to speak. Her eyes felt like they were melting him. His hands were still holding onto her hips and he was gripping them a little tighter than he realised. Her breathing started to become a little bit shallower and she couldn't look away from the dark look in his eyes. There was a magnetic pull and she was being held still...literally. 

Images of him biting her neck as he shoved her up against the mirror invaded her mind. She felt like she was on fire. His hands and his eyes on her were not helping. 

A car door closed loudly outside and she heard the voices of guests going into Win's house and she suddenly remembered where they were and what they were doing. 

She moved slightly but Mulder looked like he didn't want to let her go. He opened his mouth to speak but instead leant forward and gently, chastely kissed the back of her neck. Just once. And then released her. 

She smiled at him. But not too brightly that he would have to do something about it. She didn't want to dazzle him so she looked away, she knew she looked pretty and she knew they were on a case. And he was her partner. Well, he was her everything really. But he didn't know that and she didn't know that she was his everything. 

\---

When they arrived to Win's house they gave his wife a bottle of wine and made some small talk. 

Scully was turning heads, Mulder was aware of that. He felt a mixture of pride, protectiveness and jealousy that men were staring at her. 

She didn't seem to notice, she just made polite conversation and every man she turned her smile on melted into a little puddle in front of her. 

Mulder put his arm around her waist possessively and acted like he was listening to the conversation. 

He moved his hand down to her hip and squeezed slightly. Her breath caught in her chest and she looked up at him. He was a little too tall and too close to make eye contact with though so she just saw his jaw flexing. He started talking to the group they were standing with but suddenly she felt like she was underwater and everything sounded muffled like it was far away. She could just feel the rumbling of his voice against his chest as she leant against him slightly. He was still caressing her hip as he was talking to the people and it was sending her into madness. The neighbors were oblivious to what was going on here and she felt momentarily annoyed with him that he had distracted her from the job. 

She cleared her throat and tried to take a sip of her wine to compose herself. Mulder watched her swallow and bit his lip. He wanted to mark her pretty neck with his teeth and his tongue. He was going crazy with desire here and it felt strange to him that he'd gotten to the point where he didn't even care that they were on a job. 

It was like the floodgates had lifted and he couldn't hold anything back anymore. Just as he was having this thought Scully looked up and caught his eye. And she saw from his expression the state that he was in. 

She took his wrist and pulled him to the side of the room away from the neighbors. 

"Mulder" she whispered. "What's going on?" 

He leant down into her space to listen to her the same way he always did but this time it felt more invasive and more sexual. She was reminded of that time in Commity when he'd leant forward to sniff her perfume and pissed her off. She felt pissed off now too but also insanely aroused. She gaped at him in surprise with wide eyes about to admonish him for behaving unprofessionally in front of these people and realised her mistake. 

All these people believed that Mulder and Scully were married, they believed they were Rob and Laura. It was she who was behaving 'unprofessionally' by not playing along. She was caught between a rock and a hard place because she knew if she played along she might get carried away. 

"Are you ok?" Mulder whispered. 

Some of the neighbors looked over at them wondering why they were whispering conspiratorially in the corner. So Scully thought, fuck it. And she pulled him forward by his collar and planted a full kiss on his mouth. No tongue. But still enough to make him sway on his feet. He blinked rapidly to try and get rid of the stars he was seeing. And she wiped his mouth of her lipstick with her thumb. 

Scully took him by the hand and re-entered the room. 

Mulder was now the one who felt like he was swimming underwater. He kept grinning madly at people and they took it to mean that he was listening when they spoke to him. Even though he had no idea what anybody was saying at this point. He felt drugged and he started to giggle slightly. Scully tightened her grip on his arm and wrapped it around her waist again to give him something to focus on. 

Mulder held onto her with both hands. The words 'Scully kissed me, Scully kissed me.' kept going through his mind over and over and he couldn't stop smiling. 

One of the neighbors asked Mulder a question "So are you working on anything interesting at the moment Mr Petrie?" 

Mulder was grinning at no one in particular and didn't register the question. After a few seconds of silence Scully cleared her throat and tried not to laugh. "I think Rob may have had a little too much wine. Excuse us for a moment please." 

Scully dragged Mulder into another room that was empty and turned around to give him a stern word and tell him to focus but as she turned around he took her face in his hands and kissed her, chasing her argument all the way out of her mouth with his tongue. She stepped back a few steps and he stepped forward like some kind of dance untill she ended up pressed against the wall. 

She sighed and gave in. She let his tongue have it's way with her mouth, he tasted so good. So hot. Her panties had never been more wet in her life by this point. 

As he was sucking her tongue she suddenly remembered she wasn't actually wearing any panties. And this dress was silky and sheer what if her wetness came through the material...fuck. 

"Mulder" her lips made a popping sound as she released his mouth. "I'm not wearing any underwear". 

"Aaaoooh." He groaned, painfully aroused. And tried to pull her back into his kiss. "No wait. I think we need to leave." 

He wasn't being a great listener right now but he was listening to her body which seemed to be having a totally separate conversation with him. She turned around so that her back was to him and put her hands on the wall in front of her to steady herself, hoping he wouldn't be able to carry on kissing if she was turned away. 

"Mulder not here. " 

He buried his face in her neck and kissed her there. She arched her back in pleasure and felt how hard his cock was against her back. As she made contact with it, his hips snapped forward in response involuntarily and he gasped, wrapping his arms around her tightly holding her still. 

He was panting against her. And she was fast losing her resolve. 

"Mulder we need to get out of here now. Before someone sees." 

"Ok" he shuddered.

A thought came into his mind, what if when we get back to the house she shuts this down again. He didn't think he could wait another 6 years to taste her.

He licked her across her neck and she whimpered. His hands went down to where her dress began and lifted it up. She was pressing her ass into his crotch even harder and it was making him crazy. 

She grinded it against him softly and he nearly came in his pants. He held her hips still and lifted her dress up to her hips. He reached his hand underneath and touched her pussy softly. He stroked it and she cried out in pleasure. He covered her mouth with his other hand and held her close to him. He stroked and stroked her wetness until her eyes rolled back into her skull. And then he knelt down onto the carpet and put his mouth onto her pussy and sucked. 

She bucked her hips into his mouth as he licked her. Oh god, this was it, she thought. Were going to have sex in an open room where anyone could walk in. She was beyond caring at this point, she was ready to let it happen. And when Mulder sensed that, he released her. She whimpered when he let go of her, she had been so close to the edge.

She tasted so good and he didn't want to let go. But he knew they had to get out of here. And now at least he knew she wouldn't be saying no when they got back to the house. 

"Let's get out of here now Scully." 

He jumped back up from the floor and rearranged her dress. She was soaking wet and her eyes were hooded with pleasure. He was sorely tempted to just fuck her here on the floor but he cared about her dignity and privacy. So he grabbed her hand and they left Win's house and marched back to their house as fast as they could. 

And when Scully couldn't keep up with Mulder's pace he turned around and picked her up and carried her through the doorway.

To be continued...(maybe)


	2. Chapter 2. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two guys. Thanks for the comments. 
> 
> Mulder carries Scully through the doorway aaand...

Scully let out a kind of girlish squeal as Mulder picked her up. It felt very out of character for her but he had surprised her and she didn't have time to think about her reaction. 

From the way Mulder gripped her tighter and growled/moaned low in his chest, she gathered that he enjoyed her reaction. In just a few long strides they were at the door of their pretend house. It was unlocked so he pushed it open with his hip and they stumbled into the house. 

Mulder let Scully slide down his body as he pressed her against the door, closing it with their bodies. She almost reached the floor but he pressed his hips forward to stop her so that she was suspended slightly in the air and he grinded his hips against hers. 

Her head lolled back, against the door, in pleasure and she gasped. He leant forward and licked her exposed neck, kissing her as he circled his hips. She was going to come if he kept this up.

As he moved, he stared at her face and started bumping against her clit with his hard on, she bit her lip and moaned. His eyes were dark and hungry and she had never seen him so focussed before in all her life. She was burning under his gaze and she wanted to swallow him, she wanted to be swallowed by him. She wanted something, she needed something more. Fuck, she thought...we need to fuck, right now. 

She looked into his eyes and grinded back into him. His jaw flexed and he trembled slightly. She ran both her hands through his hair and pulled him forward to kiss her. Her tongue swam in his open mouth and she sucked him into hers, the passion had overtaken her entirely and Mulder was totally blown away by it. He felt like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, to lay his body down at her altar and let her have him completely. 

She gasped and panted as their lips unlocked so they could breathe. "Wait...why was the door unlocked?" Scully said. 

"What?" Mulder was thrown for a few seconds and didn't register her question.

"The door, it was unlocked. We locked it when we left Mulder." Their eyes both grew wide. 

"Oh shit." Mulder said as he released her so she could slide down his body. He bucked slightly as she slid past his cock and swallowed the moan that nearly escaped his throat. 

"The weapons, the forensics kit...we've gotta check if someone's been in here...if our cover is blown." Scully said while trying to catch her breath. They both rushed back into FBI work mode and did a quick sweep of the house. It was empty. The guns were where they left them. 

"There's no sign of anyone." Mulder shouted downstairs to Scully.

"How was the door unlocked then?" Scully asked.

"Are you sure you locked it Mulder?" 

"Yes. I'm sure." He stepped downstairs slowly. 

"The house is empty" he said quietly. 

Scully looked away. "Well maybe we should lay low for a bit, just in case our covers been blown. We should keep an eye on how the neighbors interact with us." She said quietly. 

"Right." Mulder said as he tried to read between the lines. He looked at her and tried to gage where her mind was headed. 

"Lay low as in...throw a bucket of ice cold water on this." He gestured between them. 

Scully sighed and rolled her eyes to the heavens as if looking for an answer and to avoid looking at him as he stepped down the stairs with a very prominent erection sticking out. He stepped towards her. 

She put her hand on his chest before he could reach her fully. "maybe we should just take a minute..." She said breathlessly. 

"Take a minute to what Dana?" He said quietly, leaning into her. 

"Dana" she huffed nervously. "...don't call me that." 

"Why? You wanna call me Fox?" He leaned closer. 

"you can call me anything you like honey." He said in a low soft voice that made her insides quiver. 

"Don't call me honey. " She whispered breathlessly. She stared him out from under her eyelashes. She was still so breathtakingly beautiful even after all these years. She still challenged him after all these years. And it made Mulders heart burst with love for her. 

"Oh but you are...my honey... And I still have the taste of your honey on my lips." He smiled at her and licked his lips. Her heart skipped a beat. 

"Mulder...we..." she moved backwards towards the living room. 

"Oh no you don't..." He laughed. And walked toward her. She walked backwards and he kept walking fowards untill they were kind of slowly playing tag with the table in between them. Scully couldn't help but giggle slightly even as she tried to put her professional face back on to show Mulder that she was being serious. But Mulder could see straight through it and as soon as she let out a little giggle it was a green light to him and he sprinted around the table and grabbed her by the waist. 

She squealed again. "There's that sound again." He laughed as he tickled her waist. "Did Dana Katherine Scully just squeal for me?" He teased as he nuzzled her neck. She laughed breathlessly but her laughs turned into gasps of pleasure as he began to kiss her neck. 

He moved them forward to the couch but they missed it and went tumbling to the floor. He managed to break their fall with his body. Scully was on top of him and she wanted to gain some ground back so she pushed on his chest untill she was sat up on his crotch, straddling him. 

His eyes sparkled up at her. And he opened his mouth to say something but she pinned his hands above his head holding him by his wrists. His mouth opened slightly and he looked at her with complete desire. 

She took the time to catch her breath and when she felt him move to change positions she squeezed his wrists harder to stop him. 

"Mulder, were still on a case." She was going to make him listen to her. She was going to be the voice of authority and reason. But as she was laying out her argument she didn't realise that she was slowly grinding against his erection. It seemed that her body had different ideas to what she was saying. 

By the time she realised what she was doing it was already too late, she was so caught up in the pleasure of grinding against his cock she couldn't hold it back any longer. She threw her head back in ecstasy. When she looked back at him he had a look of desperation, amazement and longing in his eyes. 

As she met his gaze, she felt it too. His hair all ruffled from her fingers, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears..., he was beautiful and he was the man she loved. She had been by his side for so long and this was a special moment for both of them. God she needed to show him, to tell him how much she loved him. 

She leant down to kiss him deeply and passionately. She ground down onto him harder as she kissed him and he bucked up into her. As she released his mouth, he panted and said "come here Scully. My sweet Scully." And pulled her into him as he lowered her onto her back on the carpet and pressed his body onto her. 

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into a deep kiss. God he wanted to devour her, to be devoured by her. He remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear. He ran his hands up under her dress and pulled it above her hips as he stroked her legs. He pulled the shoulder strap of her dress down untill her breast was exposed and he sucked it into his mouth. 

He licked her other nipple and bit it untill she cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips forward. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed tightly. She was wet and he could feel her soaking the front of his trousers as she softly grinded against him, whimpering quietly. 

He continued to lick her nipples until he realised that she had reached beneath and unzipped his pants. By the time he realised what she was doing she had already placed his cock at her entrance. And he could feel her heat calling him in. 

He paused to look at her face but she lifted her hips swiftly and slipped him in. He took a sharp breath. She swivelled her hips and took him all the way inside her. He opened his mouth in pleasure and held his breath for a few seconds. 

Normally he was the one who dove into dangerous situations and she was always running behind after him. But in this situation she had stolen his breath away and surprised him completely. It was just like Scully to keep him guessing. He stared at her astonished and more in love that he had ever been. She started to move her hips and he lost it. He bit her neck. Hard. She pulled him closer to her and held his head against her. He started to thrust forward into her, deeply. And she shuddered in pleasure as he ground down onto her clit. 

He went faster and she whimpered. It spurred him on. They moved together. She clawed at his back against the bare skin under his shirt that she had half torn open. And he sucked her neck harder. He lifted his head up and kissed her deeply as he snapped his hips forward. She held onto his ass and pulled him deeper. He trembled and moaned into her mouth. She pulled him deeper and used her hands to circle hips, making them both moan and gasp in pleasure. 

They were panting and chasing the edge together. Scully's back arched and she gripped him hard with her hands and her pussy. The waves of her orgasm swept through her body and took Mulder with her. He spurted and spasmed into her. They shuddered and trembled in their pleasure together until they finally relaxed, sated and spent. 

Mulder rolled off and lied next to Scully on the carpet. He held her hand and he stroked her face gently, lovingly until she met his eyes. 

She looked loved and satisfied. And so did he. 

They smiled at each other and kissed. 

Their foreheads touched as they gently closed their eyes and fell into bliss and sleep. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. I love to entertain you guys. 😊So I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> So I haven't written anything in here is so long. I have a prompt to do but life got in the way (coronavirus and assignments). Because I'm out of the swing of things in terms of writing fan fic I thought I'd drop back into again slowly before attempting the prompt. So this is just a little something to hopefully break my fanfic writer's block and get back into writing stuff again. Thank you for reading. It's been a while so I'm out of practice so this may not be 100% up to scratch but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> 😊


End file.
